Joanne Blake
Joanne is labeled as ''The Sweetheart, ''was a contestant participating in TEENs . She was a member of team Text-A-Holics . 'Bio' She is a sweet loving girl, she is typically a part of the ‘in’ crowd, but she’s always the type to feel sorry for the outcasts. A part of her personality is that she is very sympathetic and cares for other people. This could be used against her. Anyways, it’s obvious that she is going to grow up to be a housewife most likely a teacher or a nurse. She is very trusting but too trusting. She grew up in a fairly normal home until she was five and her parents split up. Now she stays with her mom on the weekdays and her father on the weekdays. Her mom is an elementary school teacher. She loves her to the moon and back and would do anything for her. She is her biggest inspiration in life. Her father left her mom because he had another lover, a man. This was very strange to her at first but she grew used to it and loves her father nonetheless. She loves to write in her diary about her life, her pets, and the boys she likes. She doesn’t even think to become a writer but her writing is very good. Another hobby of hers is playing the piano. She’s not so good but she’s not a quitter. 'Relationships' At the beginning of the season, Joanne instantly had the hots for the only hunk on her team Noah, but so did another girl Sherri . Now Joanne and Sherri became friends at first but when it became obvious that they both wanted Noah, it meant war. But Noah decided that he wanted to go after Joanne and invited her to have a picnic with him, once Sherri saw this she went bloodthirsty. Sherri turned against her own team and started a fight during the paintball challenge. This determined her elimination and gave room for Joanne to get with Noah. Joanne and Noah were the prime couple of the season, they both were the last two on team Text-a-Holics and the only two to make it to merge. Their teenage love for eachother was tested when they had the oppurtunity to vote eachother out and have a better chance at going farther in the game. But they stuck together and voted out Alex. After this their love was tested again when they were placed on seperate teams, but this didn't stop them they stood strong and made it to the merge together. At this point they were a threat to be reckoned with, and proved that they could survive. It wasn't up until Monica had the ability to eliminate any other contestant of her choosing, which sadly ended up being Joanne. Joanne was seen again through the rest of the season, when the contestants went through the Zombie-Dream State, her and Noah died together with Joanne in his arms. And then again when Noah was eliminated, she saved him from falling into a volcano. Noah was a terrible person at the beginning of the show, but Joanne's tender heart taught him how to be a nice guy and a decent human being. This is what makes their relationship so special. 'Trivia' *At the beginning of 2014 Joanne and other contestants were updated. This was her old version, the one that was used for the majority of TEENs 1. As you can see it is fairly extreme. *Joanne was the second character in TEENs to find a legit immunity idol. In which she gave to Piper to use. 'Gallery' |-| Overall= File:Joanne_Blake.png |-| TEENs= File: Episode 1 by prince noah-d69is8y.png Episode 4 by prince noah-d6dzi0p.png Episode 5 by prince noah-d6f9yoy.png Episode 8 go tell it on the mountain.png Episode 14 by prince noah-d5z3om7.jpg Episode 15 by prince noah-d6fyyni.png Episode 16 by prince noah-d6fyynd.png Episode 17 by prince noah-d6fyyoh.png |-| Fanart= File:Noah X Joanne.jpg Cute Teens Kids.jpg 3 Cuties.jpg Joanne in the Mines.png Comm you re a vampire by ellissummer-d5zsr87.png Red and Green Lantern.png Noah x Joanne.png Category:Text-A-Holics